


Dib X Fem-Reader - Pretty in Pink

by writeyouin



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Porn, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: Since request are open I hope you don't mind me asking but could you please do a Dib x female chubby reader smut please? Where reader is girly and wears pastel colours and super sweet and a bit innocent please?
Relationships: Dib (Invader Zim)/Reader, Dib (Invader Zim)/You
Kudos: 25





	Dib X Fem-Reader - Pretty in Pink

Dib came home to find you reading a book on the sofa. It was a regular occurrence for him to find you there since he gave you a key only a few months ago. He smiled when he saw the book’s content over your shoulder. Although it wasn't your favourite subject, you were reading about cases of the supernatural; he knew you only did so because he liked to discuss the subject.

Whenever Dib looked at you, he couldn't believe how lucky he was. You were kind sweet, intelligent, and beautiful. He loved everything about you from your cute pastel outfits you always wore, to your unwavering belief that he might one day capture Zim. No matter what he set his mind to, you were always there to offer support with your kind and loving words.

"H-Hey (Y/N)," Dib called, joining you in the living room.

His nervousness escaped your attention as you closed your book leaving it on the sofa so you could get up to greet him with a hug.

“Dib” You grinned, pecking his lips as you did whenever the two of you were reunited.

Heat rushed to Dib’s cheeks, as it always did in moments of intimacy with you; it didn't matter that he was eighteen and the two of you had been dating for two years, he would still blush when you were involved, feeling like the luckiest man alive.

“Can we talk in private?”

Although the two of you were alone, Dib didn't want any of his family interrupting, not tonight anyway. He had been thinking about it for a while, and if you were ready, Dib wanted to give up his virginity, whilst taking yours in return. Such a topic was delicate however, and he wanted to handle it correctly.

“Ooh, so serious,” you giggled, unaware of Dib’s inner turmoil. “Okay, lead the way Dibbykins.”

The two of you went upstairs to Dib’s bedroom, which was unusually clean in preparation for such a serious conversation. He didn't expect anything to happen tonight, but he still wanted you to be comfortable when he brought up the matter. Dib sat down on the edge of his bed and gestured for you to join him. You perched beside him smiling sweetly, as you expected another conversation about his conundrum with Zim or how it get his father to better understand him.

“Uh, so, um, we- we've been together for two years now,” Dib started unsurely. “-and well, I was wondering- I mean, uh, you're happy, right?”

“Of course I am,” You said reassuringly. “How could I be anything but when I'm lucky enough to be with you.”

Dib choked out a flattered “Thanks,” and stared down at the floor while he mulled over his next words.

“Well then, I was thinking- and you don't have to answer right away! It's just, I was, uh-” Dib swallowed his nerves and decided to bite the bullet. “Would you, uh- I mean, have you ever thought about sex? You know, with me.”

“Oh!” It was your turn to blush; sex was not a subject you found easy to talk about. “That's something you want to do?” You asked quietly, playing with the hem of your dress.

“Only if you want to as well,” He reassured you. “And you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to.” He placed his hand on your wrist, his gaze soft. “I just wanted you to know that I've been thinking about this. I hope that's okay.”

You stayed quiet for a long time, appreciating Dib’s patience and comforting touch. “I’ve thought about it,” You admitted. “And… I want to try it too.”

“You do,” He whispered, lighting up. He quickly composed himself however, as he added, “We don't have to rush anything though. If you want to wait, then I'll wait, as long as it takes.”

Impulsively, you pressed your lips hard against Dib’s, kissing him in a way you hadn't before. Although you weren't quite sure what you were doing, you let instinct take over and felt Dib responding in kind. He opened his mouth and you let your tongue glide over his for the first time, tasting the fizzy drink he loved so much.

Dib laid down, pulling you on top of him so you could continue the impromptu make-out session. You let out a startled gasp, jumping up when you felt his erection press against the inside of your thigh.

“I’M SORRY!” Dib grabbed his pillow hurriedly, hiding his boner behind it, an expression of shame covering his face. For all he knew, you hadn't planned more than kissing tonight and now he'd gone and scared you.

“I- uh, it's fine,” You stammered, horrified by your own inexperience. “I was- I was just… surprised.”

Dib swallowed, painfully aware that he couldn't move without further embarrassing himself. “You don't have to do this, you know. If you're not ready.”

“I'm ready,” You said resolutely. “I want to do this, tonight.”

Fighting against your self-consciousness, you lifted your dress over your head, waiting in awkward silence is Dib's eyes feasted on your previously unseen flesh. You half-expected some comment on your weight, but that was just your mind shaming you in a way that Dib never would; he always made you feel beautiful and tonight would be no different.

“You’re enchanting,” he murmured, completely awestruck.

He sat up straighter causing the pillow to shift and reveal his boner again. This time, he made no attempt to hide it as he gauged your reaction, making sure where you were okay before you went any further. He desperately wanted to remove the leather pants that constricted his dick, but he wouldn't do so unless he was certain that you were ready. Slowly, you made your way back over to Dib, sitting beside him once more.

“(Y/N), can we kiss again, please?” He asked, trying to put you at ease.

Closing your eyes, you inclined your head towards him, quietly relishing the moment when your lips met again. Dib gently guided you down to the mattress so that he was on to of you this time; he was extra careful to make sure his boner didn't touch you again, putting your needs over his desires.

You couldn't help giggling as Dib’s Glasses fell on your forehead.

“Sorry,” He grinned sheepishly, wishing for once that he had contact lenses as he relinquished his glasses to the bedside table.

“It's okay,” You smiled gliding your hands down his side, hesitating momentarily before you decided to take the plunge.

Dib moaned as your hand grazed the tent of this pants, his dick throbbing, desperate for attention.

“Can I- can I see it?” You whispered, anxious about seeing your first penis outside of science class and slightly worried about its size. What if it was too big for you? Was that even possible?

“Sure,” Dib mumbled, suddenly glad his vision was blurred so he wouldn't be able to see your reaction.

His heart raced uncontrollably, making him somewhat nauseous as he maneuvered himself to remove his pants and then his boxers.

You gasped, subconsciously squeezing your thighs together. You couldn't help releasing a shaky, “That's going to go inside me?”

“Only if you want it to,” Dib said, thinking about the sad possibility of ending the night alone with his hand and a pack of tissues.

“Dib, I didn't even think- What about protection?”

Dib held out his arm and pointed out a small raised bump near the bend of his elbow. “Dad made me get a chip implanted when we started dating. It's one he invented. It'll stop any effects, you know… of my sperm,” he explained; he could practically feel the embarrassment radiating from you.

While the situation was embarrassing, Dib couldn't help loving your innocence as well as the exhilarating thought that you would be each other’s firsts.

“It's been one-hundred percent effective on the market,” He promised, feeling the beginning of a nervous spiel forming in the back of his mind.

Fortunately you spoke, stopping him from frantically babbling before he even got started, “Then I guess I should take my underwear off too.”

Dip chewed his lip, his eyes wandering to the frilly pink briefs you wore. He'd never seen them until today and now he was going to see that which lay beneath. He couldn't believe his luck; when he brought up the subject of sex he never once imagined it would happen immediately.

You on the other hand, were completely nervous. Thankfully, one of your concerns had been taken care of by Dib's implant. Before he had brought it up, you were afraid to admit that you didn't know how to apply a condom on him; even if he knew how, you had worried that it would ruin the atmosphere. Despite your concerns, you at least felt safe with Dib and you were really did want to do this with him.

“You should be the one to take them off,” You offered.

“Really?” Dib squeaked.

“I want you to.”

Dib treated the task reverently, placing his slender fingers under the waistband of your panties. He kissed you as he pulled them down to your knees, and then he couldn't help inspecting you with as much curiosity as his usual scientific endeavours.

“Stunning,” He concluded, letting his fingers glide over your pussy lips.

You shuddered, making him pause.

“Is it okay for me do that?”

You nodded distrusting your own voice. Nobody had ever touched you that; it left you feeling completely vulnerable.

Dib touched you again, working slowly and methodically to find out what aroused you. Although he was desperate to do more, he wanted to make your first time as easy and as painless as possible; it would help if you were naturally lubricated. He continually made sure you were okay, finally stopping his light petting when your legs were buckling and his hand was wet from your arousal.

“Are you ready?” Dib asked.

You nodded your consent staring at Dib’s erect dick.

“I know it’s not exactly pretty,” Dib said awkwardly, sensing your anxiety.

“Shh,” You grabbed hold of Dib’s shirt collar, bringing him back down to you. “We should do this now.” What you really meant by that was that you should have sex before you lost your nerve.

Dib wasted no more time in becoming one with you. You tried not to squirm as his dick prodded at your entrance, slowly making its way inside of you inch by inch.

“Hell,” He breathed, relishing the feeling of you wrapped around him. People talked about it, he had read about it, but no description could ever come close to the elation he felt right then; he had gone far beyond the reaches of cloud nine, all the way up to Shangri-La.

“God,” You gasped, feeling the discomfort of your hymen breaking. The discomfort quickly melted into pleasure however, as Dib began rocking his hips driving his dick into you and rubbing your inner walls.

“Holy- Wow- Gosh-” You babbled, clinging tightly onto Dib’s shirt which was becoming slick with sweat.

Dib was desperate to last and keep the pleasure of building until the two of you reached an unbeatable high. Alas, since it was his first time, he could barely control himself. His hip movements were already becoming erratic. He tried to focus on lasting longer but, how could he?

Your bra had slipped up to reveal your left breast which, although blurry, Dib found intensely hot to look at. The way you kept calling his name, throwing back your head as you writhed beneath him proved far too much for Dib to handle. Had he not been cruising on the overwhelming ecstasy of his orgasm, he would have been disappointed for cumming too soon.

“DIB!” You cried out upon feeling his seed fill you up.

You never realized how exhilarating that would be, but you knew that you wanted it to happen again later. Maybe, if you were feeling brave you could also try tasting it; you weren't ready to admit it, but the thought turned you on.

Dib laid limply over you, completely spent as he expelled the last of his cum, experiencing his first cream-pie.

“That was- I- Thank you,” He breathed heavily.

Tired from the roller coaster of emotions as well as the exertion, you merely stroked Dib’s hair in response, waiting for him to pull out and feeling oddly empty when he did.

You could only think of one thing to say as he draped the bed sheet over you and drew you into his embrace.

“I love you.”


End file.
